


Proposition

by Glory1863



Category: BUFFETT Jimmy - Works, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Jimmy Buffett, M/M, Risa - Freeform, Songfic, Two Days and Two Nights, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Why Don't We Get Drunk (song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm expected to have a good time on Risa, but we all know how that turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Playlist Drabble Challenge at the Delphic Expanse and posted elsewhere as "Parrotheads on Risa." It seems that a number of ladies there think that Trip Tucker and the music of Jimmy Buffett go together. Who am I to disagree?

Going down to Risa, Trip said, “Why don’t we get drunk and screw?”

Sounded good to Malcolm. He didn’t need a pitcher of beer to make Trip look good to him, but he wouldn’t refuse a pint of bitter. He’d take Trip back to his room. Trip had snagged the suite with the king-size waterbed. The thought made Malcolm queasy.

Unfortunately, Trip wasn’t propositioning him. He wanted to chase skirt, so Malcolm went along like some pathetic groupie.

Next time, he’d shove Trip up against the nearest bulkhead and do him right there. That couldn’t be more embarrassing than this.


End file.
